List of Agencies and Units
List of Agencies and Units Agencies in bold text are law enforcement agencies (LEAs). Executive Branch Department of Agriculture (USDA) * Office of Inspector General (USDA OIG) * United States Forest Service (USFS), U.S. Forest Service Law Enforcement and Investigations (USFS LEI) Department of Commerce (DOC)edit * Bureau of Industry and Security (BIS), Office of Export Enforcement (OEE) * National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST), National Institute of Standards and Technology Police (NIST Police) * National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), National Marine Fisheries Service (NMFS), Office for Law Enforcement (OLE) * Department of Commerce Office of Security (DOC OS) * Department of Commerce Office of Inspector General (DOC OIG) Department of Defenseedit * Office of Inspector General (DOD OIG), Defense Criminal Investigative Service (DCIS) * Pentagon Force Protection Agency (PFPA), United States Pentagon Police (USPPD) * Department of Defense Police * Defense Logistics Agency, Defense Logistics Agency Police (DLA) * National Security Agency, National Security Agency Police (NSA) * Defense Intelligence Agency, Defense Intelligence Agency Police (DIA) * National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency, National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency Police (NGA) * Special Inspector General for Afghanistan Reconstruction (SIGAR) * Special Inspector General for Iraq Reconstruction (SIGIR) (organization disbanded) Department of the Armyedit * United States Army Criminal Investigation Command (CID) * United States Army Military Police Corps * Department of the Army Civilian Police * United States Army Corrections Command * United States Army Counterintelligence (ACI), United States Army Intelligence and Security Command Department of the Navyedit * Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) * United States Marine Corps Criminal Investigation Division (USMC CID) * Master-at-arms (United States Navy) (military police) * Department of the Navy Police (civilian police) * Marine Corps Provost Marshal's Office (military police) * United States Marine Corps Civilian Police (civilian police) Department of the Air Forceedit * Air Force Office of Special Investigations (AFOSI) * Air Force Security Forces Center (AFSFC) * Air Force Security Forces (military police) * Department of the Air Force Police (civilian police) Department of Educationedit * Office of the Inspector General (ED OIG) Department of Energy (DOE)edit * Office of Inspector General (DOE OIG) * Office of Health, Safety and Security (DOE HSS) * National Nuclear Security Administration (NNSA), Office of Secure Transportation (OST) Department of Health and Human Servicesedit * United States Food and Drug Administration (HHSFDA), Office of Criminal Investigations (OCI) * National Institutes of Health (NIH), National Institutes of Health Police (NIH Police) * Office of Inspector General (HHS OIG) Department of Homeland Security (DHS)edit CBP Officers and Border Patrol Agents at a ceremony in 2007 * Federal Law Enforcement Training Center (FLETC) * National Protection and Programs Directorate, Federal Protective Service (FPS) * United States Coast Guard (USCG) ** Coast Guard Investigative Service (CGIS) ** United States Coast Guard Police (CGPD) * United States Customs and Border Protection (CBP) ** Office of Air and Marine (OAM) ** Office of Border Patrol (OBP) ** Office of Field Operations (OFO) * Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) ** Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center (MWEOC) Police ** Office of Chief Security Officer (OCSO) * United States Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE) ** Enforcement Removal Operations (ERO) ** Homeland Security Investigations (HSI) ** Office of Intelligence ** Office of Professional Responsibility (OPR) * United States Citizenship and Immigration Services (USCIS) * United States Secret Service (USSS) * Transportation Security Administration (TSA), Office of Law Enforcement (OLE) / Federal Air Marshal Service (FAMS) ** Office of Inspection (OI) * Department of Homeland Security Office of Inspector General (DHSOIG) Department of Housing and Urban Developmentedit * Office of Inspector General (HUD OIG) 15 * Protective Service Division (HUD PSD) Department of the Interior (USDI)edit * Bureau of Indian Affairs (BIA), Office of Justice Services, Bureau of Indian Affairs Police (BIA Police) * Bureau of Land Management (BLM), Office of Law Enforcement (BLM Rangers and Special Agents) * Bureau of Reclamation (BOR), Bureau of Reclamation Office of Law Enforcement (BOR Rangers) ** Hoover Dam Police aka Bureau of Reclamation Police * National Park Service (NPS), Division of Law Enforcement, Security and Emergency Services (U.S. Park Rangers-Law Enforcement) ** United States Park Police * Office of Inspector General (DOI OIG) * Office of Surface Mining Reclamation and Enforcement (OSMRE) * United States Fish and Wildlife Service (USFWS), Office of Law Enforcement (FWS OLE) ** Division of Refuge Law Enforcement Department of Justice (DOJ)edit * Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives (ATF) * Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) (since 1973) * Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Federal Bureau of Investigation Police (FBI Police) * Federal Bureau of Prisons (BOP) * United States Marshals Service (USMS) * Office of Inspector General (DOJ OIG) * Office of Professional Responsibility (DOJ OPR) Department of Laboredit * Office of Inspector General (DOLOIG) Department of State (DoS)edit * Bureau of Diplomatic Security (DS), U.S. Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) *** Office of Foreign Missions * Office of the Inspector General Department of Transportationedit * Office of Inspector General (DOTOIG) * United States Merchant Marine Academy Department of Public Safety (USMMADPS) * Office of Odometer Fraud Investigation - NHTSA (OFI) Department of the Treasuryedit A Bureau of Engraving and Printing Police (BEP) patrol car. * Bureau of Engraving and Printing Police (BEP Police) * Financial Crimes Enforcement Network (FINCEN) * Internal Revenue Service (IRS), Criminal Investigation Division (IRS-CI) * United States Mint Police (USMP) * Office of Inspector General (TREASOIG) * Treasury Inspector General for Tax Administration (TIGTA) * Special Inspector General for the Troubled Assets Relief Program (SIGTARP) Department of Veterans Affairsedit * Office of Inspector General (VAOIG) * Veterans Affairs Police Legislative Branchedit * Sergeant at Arms of the United States House of Representatives * Sergeant at Arms of the United States Senate * United States Capitol Police (USCP) ** Office of the Inspector General (USCP OIG) ** Office of Professional Responsibility (USCP OPR) * Library of Congress (LOC) ** Office of the Inspector General (LOCOIG) * Government Publishing Office (GPO), Government Publishing Office Police ** Office of Inspector General (GPO OIG) Judicial Branchedit * Marshal of the United States Supreme Court ** United States Supreme Court Police * Administrative Office of the United States Courts (AOUSC) ** Office of Probation and Pretrial Services Other federal law enforcement agenciesedit Independent Agencies and Quasi-official Corporations * Central Intelligence Agency, Security Protective Service (CIA SPS) * United States Environmental Protection Agency, Criminal Investigation Division (EPA CID) ** Office of Inspector General (EPA OIG) * National Aeronautics and Space Administration, Office of Protective Services (NASA OPS) ** Office of Inspector General (NASA OIG) * Office of Personnel Management (OPM) ** Office of Inspector General (OPM OIG) ** Federal Investigative Services Division (FIS) / National Background Investigations Bureau (NBIB) ** Facilities, Security, and Emergency Management * United States Postal Service (USPS), United States Postal Inspection Service (USPIS), U.S. Postal Police ** United States Postal Service Office of the Inspector General * Smithsonian Institution (SI) ** Office of Protection Services ** National Zoological Park Police (NZPP) ** Office of the Inspector General (OIG) * Amtrak ** Amtrak Office of Inspector General ** Amtrak Office of Security Strategy and Special Operations (OSSSO) ** Amtrak Police * Federal Reserve System ** Federal Reserve Police ** Federal Reserve Board Police (Board of Governors) ** Office of Inspector General (FRB/CFPB OIG) * Tennessee Valley Authority, Tennessee Valley Authority Police (TVAP) ** Office of Inspector General (TVA OIG) * Nuclear Regulatory Commission (NRC) ** Office of Inspector General (NRC OIG) * National Science Foundation (NSF) ** Office of the Inspector General (NSF OIG) * National Archives and Records Administration (NARA) ** Office of the Inspector General (NARA OIG) * Railroad Retirement Board (RRB) ** Office of Inspector General (RRB OIG) * Small Business Administration (SBA) ** Office of Inspector General (SBA OIG) * Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation (FDIC) ** Office of Inspector General (FDIC OIG) * General Services Administration (GSA) ** Office of Inspector General (GSA OIG) * Social Security Administration (SSA) ** Office of Inspector General (SSA OIG) * United States Agency for International Development ** Office of Inspector General (AID OIG) * Corporation for National and Community Service (CNCS) ** Office of the Inspector General (CNCS OIG) **